Dressage titanesque(?)
by Eva Nai'ssence
Summary: Un certain caporal se voit obligé de prendre ses responsabilités face un Eren titanesque. (j'vous jure, au début j'ai pensé toute seule! Mais cette image s'est ensuite imposée dans mon esprit et j'ai pas pu l'ignorer, du coup j'ai fait le lien et c'est devenu ça X3)


Yoh~

Un petit OS né accidentellement hier, on va dire (si vous saviez ce que je vous épargne comme explications bizarres). Bref, comme je le dis dans le résumé, j'ai fait le lien avec une image, je l'utilise pour la pseudo fin, enfin vous comprendrez (j'espère, si j'arrive à joindre l'image).

Bon mine de rien, j'y tiens beaucoup alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :-)

Enjoy~

* * *

« EREN ! Eren, tu m'entends ? C'est moi ! Mikasa ! »

Elle s 'époumone comme elle peut, s'agitant devant cette face gigantesque de titan, s'arrêtant face à ces yeux d'un vert flamboyant en s'accrochant aux mèches de cheveux trop longues. Une fois de plus, Eren perd le contrôle. Cet entraînement l'épuise, c'est indéniable, il n'y a pas assez d'espace entre les séances pour qu'il se remette complètement. Mais en plus, il lui met la pression à lui qui n'est qu'un gamin normal et paumé. Il doit y arriver, il est l'espoir de l'humanité. Si il n'y arrive pas qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Il panique, enfermé dans cette prison de chaire et de nerfs qui s'entrecroisent et se perdent avec lui-même, avec son esprit, avec ses sens. Il s'agite, il ne sait plus, il ne se souvient pas, où est-il ? Que doit-il faire ? Il perd le contrôle de son esprit, il perd le contrôle de son titan. Il secoue la tête plus violemment et Mikasa lâche. Elle tire son câble qui s'accroche à un arbre et s'élance, rebondit sur le tronc, relâche sa prise, retire sur le bras d'Eren et se rue vers lui à nouveau. Le titan furtif grogne et lève le bras, elle perd l'équilibre, le fil se distord, elle va chuter ou il va l'écraser.

Plus bas, Armin regarde la scène avec horreur, son visage tordu par l'inquiétude et la peur. Peur du titan ? Peur pour Eren ? Pour Mikasa ? Pour lui-même ? L'avenir de l'humanité ? Au final, cela a-t-il une importance ? Ça ne change en rien le fait qu'il est horrifié. Et à côté de lui, Jean, Sacha et Connie n'en mènent pas plus large. Ils tremblent en fixant le tableau qui se dépeint face à eux, impuissants.

Mikasa commence à paniquer. Pourquoi, Eren, pourquoi ? Elle sent la masse d'une main énorme faire pressiondans l'air face à elle qui n'a plus de prise stable. Mais c'est une autre masse, beaucoup plus petite, plus légère, plus rapide, qui la percute de côté et la repousse loin des bras titanesques.

« Nabot… ! » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de grincer, à peine surprise.

Livai atterrit sur la branche où se serrent les quatre jeunes recrues. Hanji, accompagnée de Christa, est sur un autre arbre à leur gauche, à une branche un peu plus élevée. Elle crie :

« Livai ! Il a perdu le contrôle ! »

« Ça j'avais remarqué, Binoclarde. » grommelle-t-il en réponse.

« C-Caporal… » commence Armin mais le regard qu'arbore le-dit caporal le réduit en silence instantanément.

Des yeux froids, comme la glace. Des yeux de combattant, des yeux de tueurs. Des yeux de soldat, de soldat qui en a trop vu et qui en verra toujours plus, toujours trop. Est-ce une forme de résignation ? Il serre brusquement des dents à les briser et lâche un « Tch » qui exprime largement son état d'esprit du moment. Les hurlements du titan, d'Eren, redoublent. Il se tenait la tête pendant tout ce temps mais voilà qu'il se jette soudainement vers le groupe, gueule béante, point en avant. Sacha hurle, Jean lui clame fébrilement de se calmer alors qu'ils sautent tous et s'éparpillent pour échapper au coup mortel.

Livai se pose sur une branche, proche de Hanji. Chacun se pose quelque part, ils vont tous bien. Il soupire, Hanji lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle connaît la suite, même si elle ne veut désespérément pas et qu'elle veut le clamer haut et fort, argumenter. Christa l'en empêche, elle lui agrippe le poignet, l'air grave. Hanji détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre en gémissant douloureusement. Livai se retourne, et dans un crissement strident, il sort ses lames, une dans chaque main, tranchantes, prêtes à servir. Il ne veut pas s'en servir. Mais Eren, le titan, continue son manège et détruit tout et hurle avec fureur. Il a fusionné avec le corps vaporeux, ses nerfs se perdent avec ceux du monstre, il ne sait plus qui il est, où est la frontière. Il n'y en a plus. Alors Livai sait qu'il doit le faire, c'est son devoir, en tant que responsable mais aussi en tant que soldat, le plus fort de l'humanité. C'est ce qu'on attend de lui, et même si il s'en fout de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres, il sait que lui seul peut le faire, non, lui seul doit le faire. Il ne laissera personne d'autre le faire. Et personne ne voudrait s'y risquer de toute manière.

Il tire un câble afin de trouver une prise près de l'épaule d'Eren. Mikasa, qui l'observe comme les autres, s'écrit rageusement :

« Espèce de sale nabot, si tu oses lever la main sur lui… ! »

Elle est coupée par Armin s'empare délicatement mais fermement de son bras en secouant doucement la tête, la calmant comme Christa l'a fait plus tôt avec Hanji. Pourtant ses yeux ne sont pas ternes et résignés, ils ne sont pas affligés et graves. Non, dans ses prunelles brûle une flamme, toujours, de cette lucidité presque surnaturelle, cette terrible compréhension des choses. Mikasa sert furieusement la mâchoire mais son visage se détend finalement pour se tordre ensuite de douleur. Elle se retourne vers Eren, toujours incontrôlable. Connie déglutit, Sacha tremble, Jean semble près à hurler. Tous sont tournés vers la scène final, Eren vs Livai.

Parce qu'il doit le tuer, c'était le deal. Il entend Mikasa le menacer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'il le fait par plaisir ? Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, il n'est qu'un gamin, et il est membre de son escouade de surcroît. Le dernier. Et il doit mourir comme ça, il doit le tuer lui-même ?

Le caporal s'élance et s'envole vers un Eren plus furieux que jamais, plus titan qu'il ne l'a jamais était. Mais Livai ne voit pas le titan, il voit le gamin paumé qui s'agite et panique dans ce corps et dans son esprit. Il l'entend gémir et s'étrangler de douleur lorsqu'il plante sa lame dans la nuque, à peu près à la hauteur de son épaule gauche. Sa main de titan vient s'écraser sur sa nuque comme pour écraser un insecte, et Livai s'envole à temps. À part le hurlement d'Eren, il n'y a rien, pas un son. À part les frottements et déroulement des câbles du système 3D, les bruits de flottement des vêtements, les lames aiguisées qui sifflent dans l'air, il n'y a rien. Tous retiennent leur souffle. Hanji roule des yeux fou et s'arrache les cheveux de perdre son précieux spécimen, Sacha laisse ses larmes de terreur couler, Christa des larmes accablées. Connie se tient la tête entre les mains les yeux exorbités et Jean se mord violemment la lèvre. Mikasa tombe à genoux et des larmes viennent envahir ses perles noires sans pour autant déborder alors qu'Armin fronce férocement les sourcils, le visage grave, les prunelles brillantes.

Le caporal vole et se remémore le gamin. Sa voix vibrante, ses yeux brûlant de détermination lorsqu'il a déclaré qu'il exterminerait tout les titans. La première fois qu'il l'a sauvé après sa première mission pour reboucher le mur. Lorsqu'il l'a protéger alors que son escouade allait l'annihiler pour s'être accidentellement transformé. Lorsqu'il lui a laissé la terrible décision de faire confiance en lui-même ou en ses compagnons. Les fois où il lui a ordonné de recommencer son piètre nettoyage. Lorsqu'il l'a frappé, encore et encore, et encore, à lui en faire cracher une dent et du sang au tribunal.

Livai s'envole haut, il semble flotter un instant dans les airs. Il regarde l'être en dessous de lui et cligne des yeux, doucement. Il les ferme lentement toujours de cette expression neutre, morte, avant de les rouvrir lourdement. Et il voltige, tournoie et retombe, les lames brillant au soleil, le titan pivotant vers lui, le nez en l'air, la bouche ouverte, menaçante. Hurlante. Et le gamin criant sa haine, saluant en se frappant la poitrine d'un air déterminé, exténué par les tribulations hyperactives d'Hanji, détruit par ses échecs, décontenancé face à la figure d'autorité du Caporal ce gamin est là, quelque part, perdu dans ces chaires fumantes. Et Livai fonce droit dessus.

Mais alors qu'on s'attend à un son de chaire découpée, de sang qui gicle et qui s'évapore un bruit violent de chaire frappée, de muscle talé, de dents entrechoquées résonne durement dans la forêt, se répercutant entre les branches et les feuilles soufflées soudainement par une rafale de vent. Livai à la jambe toujours tendue et contre ce mur de peau, il sent son pied se tordre. Il pousse un juron mais reprend de l'élan, un autre appui, s'élance à nouveau et le frappe, encore, un coup de genoux cette fois, les lames levées haut afin de ne pas le toucher. Le titan est sonné un instant mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il se prend encore un coup, toujours plus fort, toujours plus autoritaire, toujours au même endroit. Il finit par perdre légèrement l'équilibre et Livai en profite pour prendre appuie sur un tronc un instant afin de se procurer plus d'élan et le frappe à nouveau de son talon et cette fois le bruit de casse ne vient pas de ses os mais de la mâchoire titanesque et Eren crache une dent. Elle s'arrache de cette mâchoire tueuse, rebondit à terre puis s'évapore immédiatement.

Alors que les témoins arborent une expression plus ou moins ahuri, Livai continue à frapper, du pied droit, du genoux, du pied gauche, du coude, à s'en briser les os. Il vole, tournoie, s'élance, se jette à corps perdu dans une sauvage correction où le souffle n'a pas le temps d'être reprit, où le sang n'a pas le temps de se régénérer ni l'équilibre rétablit. Puis il se met à gronder de sa voix tonitruante et implacable :

« Tu te prends pour quoi, bordel ? Regardes toi donc, petit merdeux ! Même en titan, je te latte ! Dans cette position c'est parfait pour que je te frappe en jouant de mon équipement ! Tu m'entends Eren ? Espèce de sale gamin, il est grand temps que tu comprennes ta place et que tu te réveilles ! »

Ces derniers mots résonnent terriblement dans l'air, accompagnés des chocs et du sifflement du 3D. Et il le frappe encore et toujours et Eren crache du sang alors que de la vapeur s'élève de son visage immense. Il grogne mais ce n'est plus de la fureur aveugle, il grogne de douleur et appose doucement ses énormes doigts à sa mâchoire fumante, son corps gargantuesque vacillant. Alors, le caporal se laisse tomber plus bas et il coupe ses tendons d'Achille d'un tour de main et d'un tournoiement incisif. Le titan d'Eren tombe dans un terrible fracas, face contre terre.

Personne n'ose bouger, ni même respirer et si ils semblent tous perplexe ou plein d'espoir, Hanji reprend des couleurs et de la voix, et Armin garde cet œil vif qui donne l'impression étrange qu'il se concentre sur l'action où se joue un pari. Mikasa sent déjà le soulagement l'envahir et de ses paupières semi-closes finissent enfin par couler les perles salées retenues depuis trop longtemps.

Alors que le titan ramène ses mains près de sa tête, il relève cette dernière pour se poser sur le menton. Livai pose pied à terre, dans un cliquetis typique de l'équipement tridimensionnel, face à la tête énorme d'un Eren titanesque, aux yeux brillants d'un vert lumineux. Il le fixe de cet air froid et blasé mais la lumière du soleil fait briller ses pupilles et ainsi donne une impression de vie, de soulagement, d'accomplissement dans ses billes anthracites. Deux billes fixées à deux autres, plus grosses, plus brillante mais calmes, apaisées. Il soupire et range ses lames doucement, leur chant contre le fer de leur étui sonnant doux aux oreilles après ces entrechocs violents de chaire contre chaire. Il pose alors la paume de sa main contre le bout du nez immense et pointu, l'autre posée sur sa hanche, comme satisfait de sa docilité. Eren soupire profondément, paisiblement, et le souffle fait voler les mèches de Livai qui expire doucement.

C'est alors qu'il l'entend. Dans ce silence où seul vibre le souffle revenu de chacun et celui, profond, d'Eren une voix s'élève, faible et pourtant égosillée, cherchant à sortir et pourtant enfermée, que seule Livai peut entendre à cet instant :

« Merci… »

* * *

« Cet homme est indéniablement le plus fort de l'humanité. » souffle Jean une fois que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Eren retourné dans son corps d'adolescent, mais les cœurs affolés cherchant encore à reprendre un rythme normal.

« C'est sûr, personne ne peut l'égaler, il n'y a décidément pas meilleure soldat ! » s'exclame Connie, acquiescé vigoureusement par Sacha.

« Non, plus que ça. Il peut mettre n'importe qui à sa botte. Son autorité n'a pas de limite. Il vient tout de même d'éduquer sauvagement un titan, même si c'était Eren… » répond Jean gravement.

Ils regardent un peu plus loin Eren gesticuler misérablement devant leur caporal pour essayer de s'excuser de sa conduite, surveillés de près par une Mikasa fulminante et un Armin qui essaye de la contenir comme il peut. Livai a les bras croisés et l'air apathique, intransigeant. Alors que Eren exténué, finit les bras ballant et la tête baissée, Livai tend la main et le tient à l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis le pousse doucement vers le camp dans l'idée de l'emmener se reposer, vite rejoint par Mikasa et Armin. Au passage, il fait un croche pied à Hanji qui s'agitait autour d'eux bruyamment, heureuse, et elle s'écrase misérablement face contre terre, momentanément calmée. Christa se précipite vers elle, inquiète, alors que Livai arbore l'espace d'un instant un sourire satisfait camouflé d'une expiration méprisante, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Il a beau être petit, il est terriblement redoutable… qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si il aurait fait la taille de Berthold ou avait la carrure de Reiner ? » ajoute Jean, méditatif.

Ils se mettent à déglutir difficilement.

*END*


End file.
